A liquid circulation module connected with a liquid ejection head and a circulation device is developed. The liquid circulation module is used in, for example, a liquid ejection apparatus, in other words, an inkjet recording apparatus for ejecting ink onto an image receiving medium to record an image. A host control device for carrying out an operation control of a circulation operation of the circulation device is necessary in the liquid circulation module. The host control device which is constituted separately from the liquid circulation module is arranged at the outside of the liquid circulation module. Thus, since the liquid circulation module is usually connected with the host control device via a communication cable for mutual communication, the usability of the liquid circulation module is poor. In view of such a problem, a liquid circulation module that is easy to use is desired.